


Christmas/wintery shorts

by lucystormborn



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Once Upon a Time (TV), Supernatural, destiel - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, M/M, destiel coffeshop Au, gobblepot, winter ship challenge, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucystormborn/pseuds/lucystormborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my friend challenged me to write wintery Christmas  shorts for all of my ships, hope you like them.<br/>current ships done:<br/>Wolfstar<br/>captain swan</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. captain swan- it's cold outside

Killian jones awoke to the sound of light pattering on the roof of the cabin he’d been renting for the winter, without ever having experienced it before he knew what the sound was. Somehow it managed to simultaneously terrify and excite him. At the same time the looming cold seemed to lure him into sleep,hough it wasn’t at all like him to go back to sleep after he’ woken up, the pull of the cold was too strong he figured a couple more hours or so of sleep wouldn’t be a massively bad thing for him considering how little he usually slept.

After what seemed like only minutes of deep and total sleep, he was awoken for the second time by a louder, more immediate sound, for moments after the banging he stood dazed trying to place the odly familiar sound, still half asleep he stood up and began to get ready. Once he was dressed it became clear that the sound he could hear was a loud knocking sound, he took a moment to compose himself and try not to look as half asleep as he felt and reached for the door handle, the second he opened the door a snowstorm of a boy stormed past him followed by a very cold looking Emma swan.

"Didn't you hear us knocking?" Henry asked sounding more than a little indignant, Emma’s voice was much softer, as it often was It was laced with a stern kind if gentleness that only she could pull off "you look like you've just woken up, we didn't wake you did we?" She questioned, shedding her snow clad coat.

"No" killian lied "couldn't hear you over the snow, you both look freezing" they did, both had snowflakes littering their hair and they both shivered slightly even despite the heat of the room. Both looked happy enough,his eyes were lit with excitement. Killian was pretty sure that he wouldn't deal as well with the snow, he was used to far hotter climates and had never experienced snow, he did vaguely remember promising Henry to build something called a snowman with him when it first snowed, following the boys surprise at him having never seen snow before.

He was deeply regretting it now. Still after a few pleas from Henry and a word or two from Emma of course he couldn't say no. All in all the three of them had a surprisingly good time, there was a great deal of complaining on Killian's part but secretly he quite enjoyed the excitement the snow naturally instilled.Their snowman was lopsided and small, it's nose hanging precariously from it's misshapen face, Killian spent most of the time violently shivering much to the amusement of Emma and Henry. After a couple of hours of helping the boy Charming,who had apparently made a similar promise to Henry,appeared informing Emma that he'd take care of Henry, Killian had never been so relived, he didn't know how much more snow he could take.

He wasn't quite sure how he ended up lying on the couch in his cabin running his hands through Emma’s hair but he didn't object at all. She was still laughing about how horrible he was at dealing with snow, he was warmer now though, more than ever he had a fear running through him of her leaving “penny for you’re thoughts” Emma muttered looking up at him with the same concern she had earlier. He managed a tired smile, for some reason the cold had made him a lot more sleepy than he’d been before, he could usually got by with just a couple of hours of sleep and he rarely felt like this, and somehow in the cold half light of an early winter evening, Emma's smile was all the more beautiful. 

"The cold just makes me a little pathetic"Killian muttered lazily, his hand still trailing through her hair. The smile she gave in return was mesmerising, it was things like this that reminded him of how astounding she really. "I don’t think so, it’s sweet, you just don’t deal well in cold. It's not unusual, you haven't ever come across it before" Their eyes locked in a contented gaze and he thanked her by pressing a slow kiss to the crown of her head. After a moment of simply gazing at Emma he let his lips wander down to her nose and then finally to her lips, slow gentle kisses pressed against her cold lips.

Emma swan smiled against his lips and pulled him ever closer to her, lying against her "thank you" she whispered "for helping me with Henry". Killian smiled in return and removed his hand from her hair, letting it rest gently against her waist   
"anytime love" he muttered as she rewarded him with another gentle kiss, it was moments like this that he cherished, Emma was a very busy woman and he didn't blame her for that, he just wished he got to see a little more of her from time to time.

Lying intertwined with Emma smiling softly in his arms, he figured that this new he could get used to this snow thing. and that this winter cold might not be such a bad thing for him after all.


	2. Destiel- The latte boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit of sort of christmassy Destiel au because I had to do it for the challenge and i believe someone suggested it on tumblr

Castiel, the latte boy -Destiel

yeah, sorry I took so long to reply, I’ve been away for a few days with (the horror!!!!) no wifi. Also I decided to kill two birds with one stone and make it part of the christmas ship challenge that I am doing so it’s a bit wintery

work was pretty slow business in the winter, everything was so cold and it was just a constant excuse to be lazy.For Dean Winchester though, work in the winter was particularly heavy, he supposed that it was that way for all of the FBI at this time of year, with Christmas coming everyone seemed to get just that little bit more desperate, he sighed as he began to drink the coffee that had been on his table for more than thirty minutes. Another discomfort that he was constantly reminded of was his move to this new coffee shop, the one that he usually went to had just gone bust and this new, slightly tacky place was the only one he could find at this time of night,there was no one else in the shop save the waitress at the counter, had he not been engrossed in his work, it would probably have worried him a little, as it was though, that was the last thing he needed to worry about.

"are you enjoying you’re drink sir" Dean looked up to see an unusually handsome waiter beaming back at him, he was about to answer when the ginger girl at the counter spoke "I’m going Cas, see you tomorrow" and she left the waiter alone with Dean. Reluctant to tear his eyes away from the boy and get back to work he spoke up, his voice sounding far less confident than it usually did "um yeah. What time do you close" 

"couple of hours" 

"couple of hours" dean repeated, pretending to ruffle through his papers, he knew that any work he might of gotten done had to be put on hold now "and you’re on the graveyard shift huh?" he asked in an attempt to pull conversation from the man standing above him. The man (Cas, he supposed) gave him an infuriatingly uniform smile and nodded. "I am, it isn’t so bad at this time, never any people there. You’re working late too I see" he gave a more genuine smile "we do what we have to I suppose" Dean took that as an opportunity to work his way in.

"why don’t you sit down" he asked politely, and when Cas gave an apprehensive look he added "no one else is here, you might as well". Cas did as he was told and with a look of deep satisfaction Dean continued on his quest to win the boy over "so why’d you do this then? saving up for Christmas" he couldn’t resist the opportunity so added "for someone special" Cas shook his head a little sadly. Meeting Deans eye with a melancholy flicker in his own "no, I wish I did. That’s what this season should be, a time for love and joy and family" he shrugged and Dean’s heart practically melted, he was completely in Cas’ hands "but I don’t have any of that" Dean realised that he was leaning in so close he could hear Cas breathing, he had to stop himself from kissing the boy, turns out the hot coffee boy really had a way of getting under his skin. Suddenly he figured that this new coffee shop arrangement would suit him just fine.


	3. wolfstar- A merry little christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a wolfstar semi established bit of christmassy fluff

There was something going on with Remus, Sirius wouldn't ask him because he figured it was probably an uncomfortable subject, ever since everyone else had gone home for Christmas, Remus had looked like hell personified, his hair was dishevelled where it was always tidy, his glasses hung of his face at frighting angles and he was reading his book upside down which was always a dead give away that something was wrong . Sirius had thought it was suspicious that he wasn't going home this year and thought it might be something to do with his mother, who was a wonderful woman most of the time and one of the happiest mothers Sirius knew (not that he had much experience) but was currently going through some pretty nasty treatments at St mungos. The full moon last night hadn't helped or course, in fact Remus looked more disheartened than ever as he gazed at his upside down book as if it was the only thing he could look at without punching someone. Remus had been sat in the same space not answering when Sirius questioned him and continuing his façade of reading a book titles "Why chocolate is important to sorcery" written by some lovegood or other (the whole family was mad), Sirius couldn't imagine it was much of a page turner.

Managing to restrain himself practically all day (which was harder than it looked),by about tea time he was fed up of letting Remus sulk and he snapped, for one thing James had gone home to stay with his family over the holiday and Sirius didn't have anyone else to talk to, for another he was really starting to worry about his best friend's health, both physically and mentally. “Remus” he asked moving to sit on the arm of the chair Remus was occupying by the fire. No reply. “Remus, please talk to me. Are you alright?” Remus flinched a little but didn't speak. deciding firmly that he needed another approach and one that would be twice as effective as speaking constantly, he didn't speak at all, just moved progressively closer to Remus until he was practically sitting on the boy's lap. Naturally That made Remus speak, (it also made him blush an impressive shade of red which for some reason pleased Sirius immensely, but that's all one) . “What Sirius?” he asked in a choked mutter that was only barely issued through the heavy breathing and blushing that was going on in the rest of his facial features, they had been doing this for a while, flirting but never talking much about it, never giving it a name, making it official. By now though, Sirius was pretty sure that Remus had as much of a thing for Sirius as Sirius did for him. “Are you alright?” Sirius asked with as gentle a smile as he could muster, which probably ended up as a smirk as that was all Sirius was capable of. Remus looked at him for a moment before shaking his head.

Then he did something Sirius would never have anticipated (but didn't entirely object to), he threw his arms around him and pulled sirius even further onto his lap his shoulder , when Remus spoke his words were mixed with badly suppressed tears “I have a headache, my arms still hurt from the scratches of last night and my mother is in hospital and all I can think of is how I’m in love with my best friend” he bit his lip after saying that last part, Sirius got the feeling he hadn't meant to say the last part, he wasted a moment just tangling himself in his friends hair before he stood.

"Come on, you should lie down" he muttered not at all realising the possible implications, he got the feeling that Remus wouldn't have realised them either, he pulled Remus beside him until they were both lying on Sirius’ bed. It wasn’t until he looked up that he noticed the mistletoe, he smirked remembering James saying he would put it in place to remind him to kiss any hot girls he came across, he smiled to himself this was sort of the same thing right? "Look up" he told Remus and before he could respond,softly added "merry Christmas" before bringing his lips to meet his friends.


	4. gobblepot- mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He looked up, James was following his eyes “mistletoe can be deadly if you eat it” Jim muttered as if the fact would change what was about to happen. The reply Oswald gave was half to himself “a kiss can be even deadlier…. if you mean it”

or course Oswald felt unwelcome, hell the truth was that he probably was, but he was a stubborn man and of course he’d found himself here anyway. Here. being Jim Gordon’s extravagant, surrounded by people he either didn't know or didn't want to know. So naturally, in a panic he found himself a corner of the room where no one was and stood alone. Being as socially useless as he was, He had a feeling that it might just stay this way until the end of the night.

He managed this unsocial harmony for a blissful half an hour before the host himself fished him out, Jim Gordon was sporting a suit that was scarcely smarter than his usual get up but his eyes glittered with a gentler light. “Really? It’s Christmas and you’re still sulking?” Jim remarked, letting his usual frown twist into a slight. Oswald managed a bitter smile as he looked at his host. 

"I think you’ll find I can sulk all year round." Jim Gordon returned the smile Oswald flashed at him, that was somehow endlessly reassuring, he felt like it justified his coming here, reminded him solidly that Jim Gordon was his friend, his only real friend . Jim laughed to himself a little "I’ll give you that, you probably can" he offered another glittering smile to a guest just entering the building but when he was waved over he didn’t move. Pretending he didn’t see his other friends gesture he continued "I think you’d probably get on with some of the people here if you tried, you know."just as Oswald was about to disagree when Jim pointed out a tall, very skinny, dark haired boy with a crazed look "that’s Edward Nigma. I think the two of you would get along just fine" and then he laughed "both of you are pretty damn crazy" Oswald raised his eyebrows and ignored the comment, he was not here to make new friends and he had absolutely no intention of speaking to Edward Nigma, no matter how crazy he was.

Come to think of it, he though, what did he intend to do? Partly because he didn't know the answer to his question, and partly because he was genuinely curious he asked “where’s Barbara?” Jim didn't answer, he didn't need to, the upset look in his eye said it all, there was something going on with them and from his face, it wasn't a good thing. Oswald couldn't help but feel a little pleased, for some reason he didn’t like Barbara all that much.

What he did next was unthinkable, even afterwards he couldn’t explain why he did it, maybe it was the broken look in Jims eyes, maybe it was the mistletoe hanging everywhere around the room or maybe it was something more. He looked up, James was following his eyes “mistletoe can be deadly if you eat it” Jim muttered as if the fact would change what was about to happen. The reply Oswald gave was half to himself “a kiss can be even deadlier…. if you mean it” and he leant forward, completely against his better judgement, kissed Jim Gordon on the lips before realising his mistake. For a moment he panicked, didn’t know what to do, just as Jim started to process the kiss and begin to kiss him back he pulled away, turned and ran as far as he could. Terrified though he was he noticed a slight confused smile grace Jim Gordon lips after he began to call after him. He decided it really would be a merry Christmas.


	5. Sabriel- I'll be home for christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Gabriel?” Sam asked checking if the other boy was even still awake, he had his head resting firmly on Sam’s chest and his eyes closed “Gabriel” he repeated but Gabriel didn’t open his eyes, he just leaned up and pressed a kiss to Sam’s neck “night Sammy” he whispered, burying his head further into Sam’s body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Established, I love sabriel more than life and I’m better at writing it than Destiel because Gabriel’s probably my spirit animal, also still taking prompts, if you ship it, I probably do too so feel free to send anything in./

Sam Winchester was the high prince of stupid jumpers, it was just about the only thing (save checked shirts) he ever wore. Naturally he took full advantage of the Christmas jumper trend, in the last few days he had worn a jumper depicting every winter animal possible. Today he was sporting the worst jumper Gabriel had ever seen and somehow still managing to look attractive, It was an odd maroon colour with a big black “S” knitted into it. Horrific was too nice a word. 

Still, Gabriel couldn’t blame Sam for trying to desperately channel the Christmas spirit, he’d never really been able to truly celebrate Christmas before, and he supposed it did something to make up for how much of a grinch Dean was. 

Sam had also started running again which made Gabriel equally disgusted and aroused. At this very moment, Sam was sitting on the couch flicking through a pretty hefty looking book, his hair was still slightly wet from his morning run (Gabriel presumed it was raining) and sticking up in all sorts of infuriatingly attractive ways, he offered Gabriel a smile when he realised Gabriel had entered the room “that jumper is hideous” Gabriel announced rolling his eyes and forcing Sam to look at him by sitting on his lap “you on the other hand” he muttered, snuggling his head into Sam’s shoulder “look amazing, as always”.

“Get a room” muttered a very grumpy voice from the corner, with a grin Gabriel turned to look at Sam’s older brother “nice to see you too dean” he murmured, pressing a kiss to Sam’s neck partly just to annoy him. Sam blushed and pulled back slightly, he never had gotten used to flirting in front of his brother “good morning Gabriel” Sam smiled and raised an eyebrow slightly in a warning gesture. The eyebrow raising business was never easy to endure, it was one of Sam’s most attractive attributes, Gabriel managed to restrain himself for the most part, although he did have to press a stray kiss to Sam’s jawline. Just as Sam flashed him another look of warning Dean stood up and rolled his eyes “I leave you lovers alone, shall I?” Sam bit his lip slightly when Dean stood but Gabriel simply grinned and shouted “merry Christmas, Dean” after him. 

Sam Winchester hit Gabriel slightly on the arm and donned his famous pout “I’m going to kill you” he announced, a deep blush still painting his features, but he didn’t kill Gabriel, instead when Gabriel crashed his lips onto Sam’s, Sam kissed back with the same fire he always did, his hand pressed against Gabriel’s back to bring him closer.

When he pulled back Gabriel was smirking “what was that again?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at Sam. Shaking his head at Gabriel, Sam let his grip on the other man loosen “you know I don’t like kissing you in front of Dean”  
“You never said anything about me kissing you in front of Dean” Sam rolled his eyes and leant back slightly, the calm in his eyes was more than a little alluring but Gabriel forced himself to focus, he would win. 

“Well add it to the list because it’s extremely hard to resist you’re charms with you’re bedroom eyes and tousled hair” sam muttered, half to himself and with that Sam rested his head on top of Gabriel’s refusing to speak any further, Gabriel rolled his eyes “did you just use the word tousled in a sentence?” though he could not see it, he figured that Sam was probably rolling his eyes.

Winter was Sam’s favourite season, the cold was strangely refreshing and better than that, it was the only time of the year when Gabriel suddenly became ridiculously cuddly and Soft. As much as Gabriel pretended to be untouchable by anything, he really didn’t like the cold and this year he had since decided that snuggling up with Sam was the only way to keep warm, which Sam didn’t protest to

“Gabriel?” Sam asked checking if the other boy was even still awake, he had his head resting firmly on Sam’s chest and his eyes closed “Gabriel” he repeated but Gabriel didn’t open his eyes, he just leaned up and pressed a kiss to Sam’s neck “night Sammy” he whispered, burying his head further into Sam’s body. 

As he fell a sleep with the feeling of Sam gently caressing his hair, he considered that this winter just might be good one after all.


End file.
